


Trading Love for Pack

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Adam, Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha!Sam, Leader!Michael, M/M, Male Lactation, Mentions of Public Breast Feeding, Mpreg, No Technology AU, Normalized Public Nudity, Omega!Balthazar, Omega!Gabriel, Omega!Nick, Outsider!Crowley, Pack Dynamics, Packs, Pregnant!Nick, Shaman!Sam, Sibling Incest, Tradesmen!Crowley, Twincest, alpha!Castiel, alpha!crowley, alpha!michael, normalized public sex, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Today’s the day another suitor comes for Gabriel- this time with favorable results.





	Trading Love for Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Pack Life Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card
> 
> Written as a sequel to “Another Day”, takes place five months after that.

Sam sighed as he walked back into the village where his pack lived, running his fingers through his hair. There was a lot going on today. **  
**

Today, a lone Alpha would be arriving to see if he would be a good fit for Gabriel. The autumn equinox was almost upon them, and Gabriel still had yet to take a mate. Most of the Alphas that had visited had been ‘rubbed’ the wrong way by Lucifer or Castiel, which was understandable. Castiel and Lucifer were kin of Gabriel, and fiercely protective of the Omega. Not to mention Lucifer was a bit more unsettling. However, as the pack’s main warrior, he was meant to be unsettling.

He also had his Omega to take care of. Nick was six months pregnant, by Sam’s account, and Sam was predicting twins for Nick’s first litter based on his most recent examinations. He was worried- of course he was, this was his mate that was going through this- but he’ll be fine.

His brother had given birth to a healthy little girl just three months before, with Michael’s dark hair and Dean’s jade eyes. It was a cause for celebration, as women weren’t as common in forest packs and symbolized great fortune.

He ducked into the tent Dean shared with his two Alphas to give a situation report, smiling at Dean feeding his niece. “How is she?” Sam asked.

“Mary’s doin’ just fine, Sammy,” Dean cooed. The baby opened her eyes at Dean and he gasped softly, kissing the crown of her head. “Daddy’s princess is what you are!”

Sam smiled and looked at Michael, baring his neck respectfully. Michael leaned in and scented Sam thoughtfully before giving Sam a harsh bite. “Report.”

“It’s going to be a warm day,” Sam said. “We might be able to finish the stronger shelters today if we work quickly and if we have everyone but Dean and Nick helping.”

“I can help finish the roofs,” Dean protested.

“No, Dean,” Michael and Sam said in unison. “So we’ll have good weather for the Alpha tonight,” Michael added.

Sam nodded. “Correct, Alpha.”

Michael smiled and sighed. “I hope this Alpha works, Sam,” he said softly.

“I do too,” Sam murmured back. “How are my mates?”

“Nick is doing fine,” Adam said, ducking back into the tent and beaming happily at his daughter. “Lucifer’s a bit out of sorts.”

Sam turned to look at the younger Alpha. “What do you mean, ‘out of sorts’?” he asked.

Adam licked his lower lip. “Lucifer seems to be showing some of the same signs of being pregnant that Nick is,” he admitted.

Sam sighed. He was afraid of this.

“Is that bad?” Michael asked in a worried tone. “I mean, Lucifer is an Alpha, and for him to be mimicking an Omega’s symptoms-”

“It’s natural is what it is, Alpha,” Sam said, looking at Michael. “Lucifer and Nick are identical except for presentation. There’s several recorded accounts of this happening. It’s only bad for me, as the Alpha of my family.”

Michael nodded. “Let us know if you need help,” he volunteered.

“Of course.” He nodded at Adam. “Thank you. Let’s work to get the stronger shelters finished by nightfall. I’m sure Gabriel’s potential mate would appreciate that.”

Adam nodded. “Of course.”

Michael nipped Sam’s neck. “Go tend to your mates,” he commanded.

“Yes, Alpha,” Sam said. He stopped briefly to kiss the top of Mary’s head before heading out to his family.

Inside his almost finished home, he found Lucifer and Nick curled up around each other, both of them moaning. Grabbing the ginger root, Sam walked over to his mates and kissed their sweaty foreheads. “How’s my beautiful mates?”

“I’m dying, Sam,” Lucifer moaned.

“No, you’re not,” Sam soothed, kissing Lucifer’s nose. The other Alpha groaned and curled around his twin more. “You’re just experiencing Nick’s pregnancy with him. It’s common for twins.”

Lucifer groaned.

Nick whined and looked up with feverish eyes at Sam. “Alpha?”

“I’m here, little Omega,” Sam cooed, kissing Nick’s cheek. “Can you sit up for me?” His fingers not holding the ginger danced across Nick’s swollen belly.

Nick nodded and with the other Alpha’s help, managed to sit up. Sam held the root up to Nick’s mouth. “Take a bite for me, little one,” he coaxed. “Ginger makes you feel better.”

Lucifer made a face.

“You’re taking a bite too, Lucifer,” Sam said, “I’m not having stomach fluids in my home again. Not yet. It’s too warm out for it.”

Lucifer groaned and waited until Nick had taken his bite before allowing Sam to give it to him.

They chewed on their root silently as Sam looked them over, Nick especially.

“The more this goes on,” Sam said, “the more I’m predicting twins.”

“Fantastic,” Lucifer said dryly. But there was a note of worry.

Sam flashed his mate a reassuring smile. “You’ll be fine, little Alpha,” he soothed. “Nick? I want you to spend time with Dean and Mary today.”

Nick nodded, smiling softly. “Dean gave birth to a beautiful pup,” he murmured. “I hope mine’s just as beautiful.”

“They will be,” Sam assured Nick, kissing his nose. “Do you need help getting over to their home?”

“Just a little,” Nick admitted. “Can we be in the garden today? It’ll be good for the pups.”

Sam smiled. “Of course.”

It didn’t take long for everyone to be roused from their homes and positions taking place. Dean, Mary, and Nick sat in the garden, no doubt gossiping about their Alphas.

Castiel and Balthazar worked on the roof of their home, the mated pair working quicker than the others. They also had more to do, as they had spent the last week in their home due to Balthazar’s heat.

Michael and Adam worked on their roof, the slowest despite the fact that they were working on the pack Alpha’s house. They were too busy showing off their manly physique to Dean, who was laughing and no doubt sending mental suggestive phrases.

Gabriel was working by himself, the Omega sunning himself whenever he felt like it. Nevertheless, he was still working faster than Michael and Adam and was doing his best. He liked being independent, but the past few heats have taken their toll on the young Omega and recognized that a mate was needed.

Lucifer and Sam weren’t working quickly, but they weren’t by any means slow. The reason why they were slowing down on occasion was because occasionally Lucifer would attempt to do something a bit too quickly and would need his Alpha to slow him down. They didn’t really need to show off their physique for Nick, but they would briefly, just to provide the pregnant Omega some entertainment.

They all stopped around midday for something quick to eat. Nick was feeling better, which prompted Sam to coax some soup into his mate’s stomach while the others ate the leftovers from earlier that day.

Once Castiel and Balthazar were done with their home, they moved onto help with Gabriel’s. Sam and Lucifer finished their home around the same time that Gabriel’s was finished.

Michael and Adam were last to finish, an hour after the rest but they had managed to finish an hour before sundown.

“We should probably start cooking,” Sam said, looking directly at Michael. “The Omegas should bathe first, while the Alphas cook.”

“Will we be needing clothes tonight, Michael?” Adam added on, looking up at his mate.

Mary fussed in Dean’s arms, reaching her arms out to her fathers. Adam and Dean chuckled quietly as Michael paid no mind, obviously thinking. Dean passed Mary over to Adam, who cradled her carefully as he stepped nearer to the pack Alpha, Mary being soothed.

“I agree, Sam,” Michael said at last. “I will send Castiel with the Omegas to bathe, since he’s hopeless around the fire.” He cast a smile at his cousin, who chuckled and shrugged in agreement. “And minimal clothing. We are a forest pack, we don’t like being clothed if we can help it. Just something to cover junk. Hop to it.”

Castiel and the Omegas went into the finished homes to gather their clothes and what they’ll need for the river while Sam went to the smokehouse to grab the meat they’ll need for the night’s dinner.

Soon, dinner was roasting slowly over an open flame while Balthazar and Dean worked on the sides. Everyone but Gabriel and Nick was wearing the simple loincloths that they wore only when they were expecting company. Nick, being pregnant, was a simple robe, no doubt Sam’s; Gabriel was wearing a long, oversized tunic that nearly covered his feet.

“I feel naked,” Sam said, turning the meat on the flame.

“Sammy, you’re wearing more clothes than you usually do, and you feel naked?” Dean asked in amusement.

Sam gestured at the rest of his body, the sigils and symbols he painted on first thing in the morning and took off last thing before sleeping no longer there.

“Sam,” Michael spoke. “We’ll be needing our marks.”

Sam nodded and stood up. “Lucifer, fetch me my ochre,” he said. “The red and blue.”

Lucifer nodded, hearing the authority in his mate’s voice. No one dared disrespect the shaman. Disrespecting the shaman of a pack was almost worse than disrespecting the pack Alpha. He returned in short order and handed Sam the bowls of ochre he requested.

He had just finished placing the final marks on Gabriel, marking him as the messenger of the pack and an unmated Omega when they heard a throat clear from behind them. Lucifer dived for his bow and arrow, skillfully pointing it at the stranger, who was clad in a simple black tunic and bore the mark of tradesmen in yellow ochre, signalling that he was without a pack.

“You MacLeod?” Sam asked calmly, standing up and dusting his fingers.

“I typically go by Crowley, but yes, I am, shaman,” the stranger replied. “May I ask who pack Alpha is?”

“I am the pack Alpha,” Michael announced, walking forward from where he had been holding his daughter. “My name is Michael. Welcome to your stay at this pack.”

“And I am fortunate enough to be here,” Crowley said with a smile. “Small pack.”

“Forest packs tend to be on the small side,” Michael explained. “We’re a little larger than average, but we’ve been blessed.”

“I can see that. Mind making the introductions?” Crowley asked.

“My mates, the hunter Adam and Dean, and our daughter, Mary,” Michael said proudly.

“She’s a beautiful lass,” Crowley said. “Your Omega must be proud.”

Dean preened, and Sam internally snickered. The entire pack knew of Dean’s love for being praised. “Thank you,” he said demurely.

“Our shaman, Sam,” Michael said, gesturing to where Sam was standing, “and his mates, Lucifer and Nick.” He looked over and saw Lucifer was still pointing an arrow at Crowley. “Lucifer,” he barked. “Down!” He turned back to Crowley, “Lucifer is the pack protector, I apologize.”

“It is of no matter,” Crowley said. “He’s only doing what is best.”

Lucifer lowered his bow and arrow and walked closer to his twin brother, as though guarding him.

“Little Alpha,” Sam said, turning his gaze upon Lucifer, “stand down.”

Lucifer rested his weapon along his side. “Yes, Alpha.”

Sam turned his gaze back to Crowley. “Our mate is also pregnant, possibly with twins,” he further explained.

“Understood,” Crowley said.

Michael went on. “Our gardener, Castiel, and his mate Balthazar,” he said.

“Charming,” Crowley said.

“And our messenger, Gabriel,” Michael finished, tugging his younger cousin closer to him.

Gabriel sniffed the air between him and Crowley lightly before lighting up.

“Does he smell good?” Michael asked, pleased with the reaction. Gabriel hadn’t reacted positively to a non familial Alpha yet.

“Yes, Mikey,” Gabriel grinned.

Crowley smiled. “The food smells delicious, shall we eat?”

“Of course,” Michael said.

The meal lasted for a long time, well into the night as they listened to the tales of Crowley and told tales of their own. They also told Crowley the basic rules of the pack, including the nudity that oftentimes went on. Crowley understood, having been brought up in part by a forest pack, but was cast out when his mother was caught having several affairs with mated Alphas. Gabriel sat close to him, obviously enjoying whatever Crowley smelled like, and Sam caught the look Crowley gave the younger Omega at one point. It was obvious that the strange Alpha was falling for Gabriel.

When the moon reached the highest point, that’s when the pack started to disperse into their homes.

Nick and Dean were the first to retire. Mary had fallen asleep sucking at Dean’s teat and Nick had dozed off with his head in Sam’s lap. They were accompanied by Adam and Lucifer, both of them claiming of not wanting to leave their Omegas alone.

Castiel and Balthazar retired next. Balthazar was still recovering from his last heat, and Castiel was muttering how he was going to have to weed the garden the next day.

Sam was after Castiel and Balthazar. He still had the final ritual of the day to complete before bedding down for the night and he wanted to give Nick one final checkup before they slept. He disappeared off into the woods.

Michael followed Sam. He could hear the cries of his mates enjoying each other and knew someone would have to watch after the baby.

That left Gabriel and Crowley by the fire, their meals gone and their bellies full.

“Why has it taken so long?” Crowley murmured, running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair.

“Just haven’t found the right one, that’s all,” Gabriel replied, leaning his head on Crowley’s shoulder. “None seem to have made a good match for me. It doesn’t help that Castiel and Lucifer are protective of me.”

“Understandable,” Crowley said. “You’re a real prize, Gabriel. Word of your messaging system has gotten around, and it’s beautiful.”

Gabriel flushed lightly, looking up at Crowley through lowered lashes. “Do you really think so?” he asked.

“I do,” Crowley whispered. “I honestly do, Gabriel.”

Gabriel bit his lower lip before asking Crowley, “Do you want to retire for the night? You can sleep in my shelter.”

“Is that proper?” Crowley asked.

“Screw proper,” Gabriel snorted. “Samshine was sleeping with Luci and Nicky in the same shelter for months before they mated. They were loud, too. Only one who might care is Mikey, and that’s because he’s got a stick shoved up his ass.”

Crowley laughed, pulling Gabriel onto his lap. “I’m not sure if I could control myself if we slept in the same shelter together,” he admitted. “I’d be too inclined to hear what pretty noises you make hanging off my knot.”

Gabriel flushed, feeling slick start to leak out. “I’m rather inclined to know what noises those are myself,” he murmured. “Take me to bed, Alpha.”

“With pleasure,” Crowley said, lifting and picking Gabriel up, holding him close. “Let me take care of you, my little one.”

Their lips collided in a heady kiss as Crowley carried Gabriel to the only shelter not occupied, the one with the mark of a messenger above the door.

Gabriel had found his mate. Everyone could tell, having been woken up to the sounds of their coupling.

“We’re going to have a mating ceremony soon,” Sam murmured sleepily.

“If he hurts Gabe, I’m tearing his knot off,” Lucifer vowed.

“Shh,” Sam shushed his mate. “We know, love.”

“I’m going to tear both of yours off if you don’t shut up and go to sleep,” Nick growled.

Over in the next shelter, Castiel growled and muttered a vile epithet about how loud Omegas were before burying his nose into his mate. Balthazar simply chuckled sleepily and fell back asleep.

The cries of Gabriel woke Mary up with a cry, and Dean rolled over to get up and go rock his daughter.

Adam sighed and nuzzled into Michael. “Well, that’s good,” he murmured sleepily.

Michael chuckled and nodded. “A tradesmen will be good for the pack,” he murmured. “Now, let’s all get some sleep. Dean-”

“Shh,” Dean hissed, “I’m trying to get her to go to sleep and if you two are yapping away she won’t.”

Michael chuckled and closed his eyes.

The pack was complete. Or, rather, it will be once Nick gives birth.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
